


绝对忠诚

by Sunnyniniu



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 09:44:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnyniniu/pseuds/Sunnyniniu
Summary: 让他自己飞。





	绝对忠诚

*74，栎哥是男的  
*7k+

01  
夏瀚宇强撑着眼皮，视野模糊不清，蒙了一层红色，大抵又不知道是头上哪里在汩汩流血，只能看得清锃亮的黑色皮靴，耳边是清亮的脚步声，踏着血与水混合的液体，逐渐逼近自己眼前。

“瀚宇...果果...没事了...可以休息了。”皮靴定在眼前，虔诚地单膝跪地，毫不在乎血液与水会作践昂贵的定制西装。夏瀚宇透过血色能看到温柔的神情，管栎一直是这样的，温柔且拥有让人安心的能力。  
夏瀚宇感觉得到温热的手掌捧着自己的侧脸，毫不介意地将自己的头靠在他的肩上，伸手拥抱着遍体鳞伤的自己，即使夏瀚宇比他身形大了不止一圈，管栎带给夏瀚宇的安心感是真的多年从未变过，唯一能够让他信任并被安抚的东西。  
夏瀚宇适时地闭上了眼睛，他来了就可以不用再和意志抵抗了。  
管栎感觉到怀里的人失去了意识，收起了笑意，手上还是轻柔地扶住夏瀚宇，冷声对着周围的人命令道，“带下去治疗。”便把夏瀚宇脱了手交给穿着白大褂的医疗人员，站起身顺手脱掉了西装外套，丢给身边人的手里，“扔掉。”

02  
管栎抓到夏瀚宇的时候是在哥伦比亚边境的集市，那时候他刚接手所有的生意，第一次去哥伦比亚淘点称手的玩具。  
管栎是家里的大哥，看起来人畜无害，纤瘦又漂亮，永远带着温暖的笑意，就是这样的人，冷静地弄死了第二继承人，废了第三继承人，逼退了自己最小的弟弟退出继承战争，而他当时也不过才19岁。  
如果有人能从管栎手里逃出来，一定会告诉全世界他微笑甜心面具下是多危险和心狠手辣，对谁都冷漠无情，稍微的怀疑就干脆利落地解决，不会留下任何把柄，所以也没有人能够逃出来。

16岁的少年穿梭在熙熙攘攘的人群中，管栎一眼就看到了他，亚洲人的面孔要说在哥伦比亚本身也就不太常见，他却硬是没引起任何人的注意。

除了管栎。

管栎的视线跟踪他偷了3个人的东西后便消失了。所以栎少爷放出了消息让免费群演陪他演了一出好戏，像是把街道翻了个底朝天找到夏瀚宇，让当地的混混把他揍得奄奄一息，然后像救世主一样一枪一个把少年救下。  
“...谢..谢谢..”夏瀚宇咯出一颗血牙，倒在地上只能看清干净的皮鞋，努力仰头看到底是谁救了他，就看到温柔的笑脸，蹲下凑得很近，注视着他，这个人长得很漂亮，和女人的漂亮不一样，是天生让人产生好感的漂亮。  
“...好自为之。”管栎伸手摸了一下夏瀚宇的脸，拇指摩挲了他嘴角的痣，把手里的枪留在他手里，便转身准备离开。夏瀚宇在异乡听到熟悉的语言，便挣扎着撑起身子，伸手拽住了管栎的衣角。他知道眼前的人不简单，有枪，也不怕惹上这里的地头蛇，周边有其他的人，他感觉得到，只可能是眼前人的手下。他不走这些人的死就会自然地归咎到他的头上，唯一的可能性就是赌一把。  
“能...咳咳...能不能...带上我？”  
管栎背对着夏瀚宇笑了笑，不算太笨。

两个人各怀心思地静止了几十秒，管栎终于在夏瀚宇放下他衣角的刹那拉住了他的手。

03  
夏瀚宇是自愿撞进地狱的，但夏瀚宇也并不介意，十六岁就跟着管栎走了，无牵无挂的流浪小偷，在街上也是死，跟着管栎走虽然不一定活，但也能给夏瀚宇充斥绝望的生活带去一点点波动。  
活着就很难了。  
夏瀚宇记事起就在街上，原来不在哥伦比亚，还在国内，吃着垃圾桶里的东西，被人唾骂殴打，太正常了，流浪的狗怎么可能受人欢迎。  
他偷渡去了印度，又被人带到哥伦比亚，语言不通就不说话。人口密度高的地方他更容易活下去，悄无声息地摸走他要的东西，然后消失就好了。  
夏瀚宇要的很少，有的时候偷的多了就随手往路人手里一塞，只留自己够的就走了。

管栎出现的时候，夏瀚宇也想过自己干脆借着这件事死了也行，可他又不太乐意死，身上很疼，头也很疼，不太想这样狼狈地被哥伦比亚的热带风暴冲成一团泡发的烂泥，所以就伸手了。

事实证明，和管栎走，是天翻地覆的轨迹变化。

夏瀚宇醒过来看到熟悉的白色房间和挂着的水，头上一阵阵的头疼欲裂想起来大概自己没撑过混战，确实一下子增加到200个人让夏瀚宇一时间无法完成管栎要求的目标。  
他十六岁跟管栎来的，现在二十一岁了。五年，能做到哪些呢？  
夏瀚宇手上堆了不计其数的人命，暗杀训练，给他一张清单，把他送到未知的城市，在规定时间内完成目标击杀。耐力训练，在极限环境下活下去。混战训练，一人对多人的混战。照理管栎并不会阻碍训练中的生死问题，但夏瀚宇硬是五年里没被人打死，虽然也确实失败过几次。

“醒了？”夏瀚宇听到管栎的声音，还有渐近的脚步声。  
“...栎哥...”夏瀚宇挣扎着想从病床上起来，被管栎阻止，“你怎么知道....”  
“仪器连着，意识清醒我就收到消息了。”管栎笑着用嘴唇碰了一下夏瀚宇的额头，“没有术后烧，恢复得不错。”  
“是...栎哥..我是失败了吗？200人....”夏瀚宇说话很费力，稍微用点力头就很疼，混战的时候他是没有武器的，但是200个人都拿着各种冷武器，他不知道被什么东西砸了一下，后遗症倒是很严重。  
“没失败。”管栎调整着挂水的速率，看着盐水瓶一滴一滴往下落，“本来差两个，你最后甩出去的玻璃碎片从眼睛穿进去了直接糊了脑子，死了。手劲挺大的。”  
夏瀚宇沉默不语，自己最后是甩了点东西出去，当然也是快要撑不住了，并不知道结果如何，他看到管栎来了才觉得安心，又很愧疚，因为好像没撑过去，对不起他。  
“瀚宇...你跟我几年了？”管栎低头看着夏瀚宇，眼睛像月亮，很漂亮很温柔，夏瀚宇曾经觉得他像一只白兔，善良温柔可爱，仅从外表评论的话，谁见了管栎都不会不喜欢他。

可是夏瀚宇知道管栎心狠手辣，从一开始就知道，跟了他那么久也知道。他一枪一个，在别人反应不过来的时间里把他救了下来。他面无表情地把人一刀捅死，风轻云淡地和世界各地的毒枭军火商杀人组织的头目喝茶。他也可以冷漠地把自己扔进生死的炼狱里头也不回地离开。  
可是，他也会在自己疲惫不堪奄奄一息地时候拥抱自己，轻声唤着自己的小名，“果果...没事了...我在...可以休息了。”安抚性的，一下子就能让夏瀚宇放下所有防备的温柔，夏瀚宇没有办法抵抗管栎，无论是他的强大还是他的温柔。  
夏瀚宇对管栎的情感，很复杂。他必定是惧怕管栎的，就算认识了五年，他也并不能看透管栎这个人。管栎冷漠吗？必定的，对任何人都能毫无感情顾虑地解决，对所有人都疏离且不信任，他只相信自己。可管栎温柔吗？夏瀚宇不知道那个是不是温柔，送他去死的是管栎，可让他变强，欢迎他回家，给他拥抱的也是管栎。  
夏瀚宇是会把这个地方称为家的，有吃有喝，虽然可能没命，但也确实是一个具有归属感的地方。夏瀚宇和管栎其实很少聊天，虽然管栎身边带着他的次数算是所有人里最多的了。夏瀚宇只知道自己是无条件信任管栎的，他敬重且珍视那个人，更像是一个至高无上的大哥，不可侵犯。  
而夏瀚宇，也更像是管栎圈养的猎犬，闷声不吭却在主人一声令下为他赴汤蹈火。

“栎哥...应该....五年了。”夏瀚宇乖巧地回答，他肋骨端了两根，无法起身对着管栎说话，只能默默看着管栎漂亮的下颚线条。  
“五年了啊。”管栎笑着轻轻碰了一下夏瀚宇的头发，便收回了手，转动自己的戒指。  
“等出院了，来找我。”管栎俯下身子在夏瀚宇额头上碰了一下，夏瀚宇知道这次应该不是测试体温。  
“好的栎哥。”

04  
夏瀚宇从来猜不准管栎见自己是因为什么理由，因为大部分情况下都是不同形式的训练，或是陪栎哥出国办点事情，很多事情会扔给自己处理，自己也就随手一解决。  
管栎对他，或许和对其他人有所不同，夏瀚宇也不知道是不是自己的错觉。他们会在法国的法餐店里面对面吃牛排，管栎会笑着和他闲扯，倒不是说工作或是违法的事情，就是巴黎的景色，昨晚宾馆的床太软了，牛排好吃等之类的琐事。管栎或许会露出他招牌的甜蜜笑容，切下一块牛排塞进他嘴里，还要问，“好不好吃？”  
夏瀚宇就会点点头。  
管栎不会对其他人这样。

可管栎仍会面无表情地让别人把他从飞机上丢下去，只有一个降落伞，也无所谓他是否会掉进海里，不去在乎他的生死，在20天后再出现接他或是他的尸体回去。  
管栎对其他人也这样。

所以夏瀚宇不敢去猜测管栎的想法，却仍心存一丝侥幸，他是不是有些特别。

“栎哥？”夏瀚宇在铁门外摁了视讯，没过多久铁门便自动打开了。这里他很熟，是管栎的私宅，只有佣人能入内却不能过夜，所有工作者都不允许踏入别墅一步。而夏瀚宇是管栎所允许的唯一一个能够自由进出的人。虽然自由进出也只是在得到管栎邀请的时候才能去，且对夏瀚宇来说并无特别，只是换了一个睡觉的地方。

“栎哥，我来了。您找我，什么事？”夏瀚宇拘谨地站在门口不知所措，管栎穿着和平常不同的居家服，看起来丝毫没了那种冷漠的气质，更像是一个普通的邻家男孩，拿着马克杯喝着咖啡，居家服松松垮垮。管栎真的不魁梧，甚至比很多男人都要瘦小，夏瀚宇比他整整大了一圈，但还是这样被拖着走了。  
“随便啊，请你...喝咖啡？”管栎上前勾着夏瀚宇的手臂就把他拉进客厅，手里咖啡塞到夏瀚宇手里，夏瀚宇就默不作声地被拉着坐在了沙发上。

“要吃蛋炒饭吗？”  
“好...”  
管栎意外地很会做菜，夏瀚宇一直以为黑帮的老大的手只会用来赚钱不会用来做这种事，可管栎很喜欢研究菜谱。夏瀚宇最喜欢吃蛋炒饭，管栎邀请他来的时候也通常会给他炒，顺便问问他训练进度和对接下来任务的想法，对于夏瀚宇来说相当于送行餐，或许今天也不例外，吃完之后又要告诉他明天要去哪个国家呆为期多少天的生存训练。  
夏瀚宇盯着管栎的背影，用会很恍惚这到底是他认识的西装革履的老大，还是被从小照顾到大的大哥。

“喏。”  
“谢谢。”

很沉默，夏瀚宇就拿着勺子低头吃，管栎就笑着托腮看着他吃。夏瀚宇迅速消灭完一整碗的蛋炒饭，驾轻就熟放进水池，接下来总是谈正事。  
“栎哥，明天，去哪？”夏瀚宇小心翼翼试探接下来的任务地点。  
“不去哪。”管栎倒是很直接，慵懒地一屁股坐在夏瀚宇旁边，身形小小地陷进柔软的沙发里，“身体怎么样了？”  
“肋骨弹力带拆了，不咳嗽就不疼。头偶尔晕。”夏瀚宇老老实实回答，管栎伸手摸了摸夏瀚宇的胸口，仔仔细细地摸了摸肋骨，摸得夏瀚宇后颈发痒，想躲。  
“长好了。”管栎收了手靠在沙发里，看着夏瀚宇正襟危坐的样子发了笑，“为什么那么紧张啊？”

“面对你总是这样，我对你很尊重。”夏瀚宇侧过头看着管栎，他的状态很放松，很温柔。  
“上次说跟了我五年了？”  
“嗯。”  
管栎把脑袋靠在夏瀚宇肩上，夏瀚宇很不习惯大哥突然做出这样亲昵的行为，虽然说他应该习以为常，因为管栎对他，拥抱倚靠悄悄话喂食这样的亲密行为从不吝啬。  
“上次两百人混战过了。”  
“侥幸。”  
“差不多了啊。”  
“什么？”夏瀚宇疑惑不解，不敢动自己身怕影响到管栎靠着自己，而管栎抬着头看着他。

“你会为我付出一切吗？客观上的，毕竟你也知道我是做什么的，训练你这么久，你也应该知道我的目的。”管栎问的很认真，眼睛闪闪的，日光灯的影子在他眼里像星辰。  
“会。知道，您的棋子。”  
“唉...这么说也对，毕竟我关心你们每一个。也付出了心血培养，死了会很可惜，对吧？”管栎笑了笑，像盛开的玫瑰。  
“是。”  
“你会违抗我的命令吗？”  
“不会，我会接受您的任何指示和任务。”夏瀚宇无牵无挂，管栎让他杀任何目标他都不会产生任何一丝怜悯，对他来说，管栎的命令至高无上，而管栎，是他的神明。

“那....”管栎伸手摸上了夏瀚宇的侧脸，“跟我做呢？”说着轻轻吻上了夏瀚宇的嘴角。  
夏瀚宇被吓到了，管栎能够感觉到他的僵硬和抗拒，用力地退缩却不敢拒绝这个吻。  
“我...我不能。”  
“为什么不能？”  
“我...”夏瀚宇我了半天也没想到该怎么解释为什么自己不能和管栎上床，理由太多了，他怕，他不敢，他没资格，他不允许自己这么做，他不可以。  
“理由呢？没有的话...”管栎打了他一巴掌，夏瀚宇被打的愣了一下，虽然一巴掌比起那些捅伤之类的重伤来说微不足道，可是他不知道这个巴掌的含义，在责怪他什么呢？  
管栎打完随即用手捧着夏瀚宇的脸轻抚，伸手勾着他的脖子，跪在柔软的沙发上拥抱着夏瀚宇，“我的任何命令，都必须遵守，即使我让你杀了我，也必须这么做，知道吗？”声音太温柔，又太冷漠。  
“我不想有这样的命令出现，栎哥。”夏瀚宇的下巴靠着管栎的肩膀，“我不想你死，也不想你被玷污。”  
管栎笑了笑，“性怎么能算玷污？况且这是命令。你不能遵守吗？”气流从他樱红色的嘴唇里一阵阵窜出钻进夏瀚宇的耳朵里。  
“如果是命令....我接受。”夏瀚宇呆愣楞地顿了很久，反应过来的时候管栎已经捧着他的脸抬头吻了上去。  
管栎是甜味的，夏瀚宇第一次知道，他从未和他有过如此亲密的接触，最近也只不过是贴着心脏夹杂着血腥味的拥抱。夏瀚宇对管栎，爱慕和敬仰，又恐惧。他从来没对管栎有过非分之想吗？  
不是，他有过的。  
在充斥鲜血的拥抱里，象征着尘埃落定的安心，他总有冲动想把这个人占为己有，这样是不是能够让他一辈子安心？只要闻到他身上的味道就能放下所有防备，又何尝没想过在床上把他圈在自己怀里拥抱着接吻。冷脸待人的大哥，对自己是不是有些例外？特殊就是例外，例外就会引起肖想，就会产生冲动，却被理智压制。

而这不是被允许的做爱，是被命令的做爱。  
夏瀚宇虔诚地接吻，小心地摸着管栎的脸颊，他的大哥真的看起来很需要被人照顾，想拥抱他保护他，可夏瀚宇又确切地知道他有多强大，反倒是被保护被安抚的人，一直是自己。  
硬起来也是被命令的，但夏瀚宇知道自己有歪心思，绝不是仅仅靠简单的身体接触和接吻就起的生理反应，他对管栎，有欲望。  
管栎熟练地解着夏瀚宇衬衫的扣子，夏瀚宇想伸手把领带扯了却被轻轻地阻止。管栎吻着夏瀚宇，缓慢地交换唾液，勾引他的舌头，轻轻啃咬着嘴里的软肉，让唇舌变得活跃，欲望变得滚烫。管栎的手没停下，帮夏瀚宇脱了衬衫，便大面积抚摸着夏瀚宇充斥伤口疤痕的肉体，揉捏胸口的凸起，小心避开肋骨伤处，让敏感的乳头接触空气挺立，因为揉捏变得红肿。  
夏瀚宇什么都不敢动，手一直不知道该往哪里放，管栎引着他的手放在了自己的乳头和下体。夏瀚宇惊讶地发现管栎很好的克制了自己的欲望，即使是他提出做爱的要求，下身也毫无动静，而自己已经糟糕地挺立。夏瀚宇听话地爱抚他的身体，感受到沉睡的家伙在自己手里慢慢清醒，胸口的乳尖开始肿起来。管栎的手已经摸上了自己勃起的下体，解开皮带和拉链，轻轻拍了一下屁股让夏瀚宇起身，就这么把裤子脱了。  
“栎哥....”一个吻中断，两个人都穿着粗气。  
“有什么疑问吗？”管栎解开了自己的居家服，脱掉了裤子，而睡裤里面并没有穿内裤，被夏瀚宇摸硬的性器挺立在空气中。  
“我..我来吗？”  
“嗯。”管栎挪动了自己的位置，将自己赤裸的下体和夏瀚宇的下体紧紧贴合，跨坐在夏瀚宇身上，“知道怎么做吗？性训练的时候应该都练过？”  
“嗯。”夏瀚宇乖巧地舔了舔自己的手指，另一只手上下套弄着栎哥的性器，他将手指小心摸索管栎身后的入口，指头一节一节地探入，手指一根一根地加入。  
夏瀚宇看到管栎泛着粉色的身体，和红透的耳尖，他感觉越来越控制不住自己。管栎跪坐在夏瀚宇身上，小穴一张一合地刚刚吐出夏瀚宇扩张的手指，蹭上了硬挺的性器。  
“我要吃掉你。”管栎说的俏皮话让夏瀚宇又羞耻又兴奋，羞耻，因为自己觉得管栎不会说这种话，又该死的色情，让自己又硬了一些。  
管栎抬了抬屁股便对准夏瀚宇的硬挺坐了下去，当夏瀚宇的性器被无限紧致温暖的甬道包裹的时候，夏瀚宇差一点就缴械投降。管栎漂亮的腿环上了夏瀚宇的腰，手自然勾着夏瀚宇的脖子，小穴一口一口地吸着埋在体内的家伙，笑的又甜又狡猾。  
“把我抱上去，到床上去做，不准出来。”  
管栎在耳边小声要求，然后咬了一口对方耳垂。  
夏瀚宇就真的插在管栎的身体里，随着脚步和律动，一下下地一捅到底，让管栎在夏瀚宇耳边发出好听的呻吟。  
“栎哥.....”  
“嗯？....快点..”管栎收紧后穴，被夏瀚宇一下子压在柔软的床铺内接吻，把性器全部抽出，再一次性全部捅进去。  
“栎哥...别的人..也可以这样对你吗？”夏瀚宇一下子捅到底，又全部抽出，狠狠捅进去，蛋都好像被捅进去了。  
“没有，就你。”

没办法控制地兴奋，下体被炽热包裹吸吮，多少又几分动情。夏瀚宇感觉有无数的小嘴在吸自己的性器，爽得快要发疯，只想恶狠狠地每次捅到也管栎的敏感点，听他的呻吟，观赏他泛红的身体，恶狠狠把他压在床铺里，无休止地做爱。

管栎叫的很好听，叫他的名字，“果果...瀚宇...慢一点我...”之类的，或者是挑衅地拉着领带对夏瀚宇说，脸挨得很紧，就连说话的气息都喷在脖颈。“你就用这点力气让我爽啊……？”气的夏瀚宇更加用力地顶弄。或者是利用老大的身份命令，“我要求，再用力一点，你能做到吗？”让夏瀚宇不受控制地沉溺在欲望里疯狂挺动自己的身体在管栎的甬道里抽插。

“够了，你可以走了。”  
刚刚还是温柔如水的管栎突然就发了声音，夏瀚宇突然就像被泼了一盆冷水一样突然从欲水中清醒，下身硬挺地快要爆炸，就差一点就要死了，而管栎面无表情的冷脸让夏瀚宇突然意识到自己在干的人，不是那个平易近人的管栎，还是他的大哥。  
“性欲也需要意志的控制，你控制得了吗？”  
管栎皮笑肉不笑地看着夏瀚宇，明明下体还在一下一下吸着体内的硬挺，却不屑一顾。  
夏瀚宇愣着，随即反应过来。  
恐怕这才是管栎可怕的地方，不为任何欲望所动，沉溺，抽身脱离的速度快得让人不可思议，他能让任何人快速掉进他的陷阱，也能比谁都快地抽身脱离。  
夏瀚宇抽出了自己湿淋淋的性器，仍然硬挺，没有任何消下去的迹象。而他不知道下一步怎么办，管栎就在眼前，仍然媚，虽然表情冷且疏离，可泛红的皮肤和耳尖，仍然迷人。收缩的入口，仍是诱人的禁果。而夏瀚宇就呆愣地跪在床前，狼狈，硬挺着看着两个赤身裸体的人。

“能控制住吗？”管栎沉默了好一会儿才出声问话，夏瀚宇也沉了好一会儿，欲望仍坚挺。  
“嗯。”  
“Good boy.”管栎起身揉了揉夏瀚宇的脑袋，捧着他的脸轻轻地吻了一下，好像太多次训练象征着结束的预告，赤裸的身体贴上另一具，潮湿的身体和肌肉紧贴，心脏的频率相同。管栎拥抱着夏瀚宇，“果果...没事了...Good boy...结束了...”好像之前太多次训练的结束。  
夏瀚宇不明白，可又好像明白了什么，他突然感到恐慌，他不明白这意味着什么，可又隐隐约约觉得，这或许是什么仪式，或是别的什么，证明是最后一次的祭典。

管栎低下头，俯下身子，夏瀚宇感觉自己的硬挺突然被温暖湿润的口腔包裹，他差点控制不住自己射出来，而管栎的舌头过分灵巧，舌尖舔舐着龟头凹下去的敏感沟壑，对准小孔刺激，也不忘对整个玩意儿的整体照顾，抽成真空的口腔紧贴棒身，而管栎吞吐着它，并不在意尊严或是别的，他不是那个掌控者，他只是奖励乖小孩的主人。乖小孩，需要奖励。  
夏瀚宇只感觉到头脑一片空白断了线，无意识地挺着腰撞进管栎口腔更深的地方，快感太强，失去所有理智。他在反应过来后才不知所措地看着嘴角留有白浊的管栎结巴不知说什么，“栎...栎哥....对不起...”夏瀚宇很少脸红，而这次脸发了烧，耳根都烧得发烫。

管栎只是笑着抱了抱他，“该出去飞了。”

05  
管栎对夏瀚宇，和别人一样吗？  
管栎也不知道。  
不该管的生死，培养的狗，丢出去活着回来才能算作棋子。而夏瀚宇真的运气那么好，一次都没经历过生死危机，每一次都活下来了吗？  
倒也不一定。  
他5年没死，我是不是仁至义尽？  
已经是宽恕，已经是与众不同。  
之前可能有拥抱，有安抚，可这次以后，他该自己承担自己了。这次性，象征着守护关系的结束。  
而他，该自己去飞了。


End file.
